White Lie
by Robin Siskin
Summary: Emishi is much more creative than people give him credit for. [Oneshot, Shido x Emishi, a bit AUish][Spoilerfree]


**A/N** – Okay, so this is part request fic and part what-the-hell-are-you-guys-thinking fic. I mean, there's only one Shido x Emishi oneshot up here, right? Jesus. They're like one of the most perfect couples set up for you right there. Okay, so both of them SEEM straight, but so do manga Ban and Ginji. (the boob-grabbing…so much boob-grabbing…). They're practically _begging _you to write some tasty oneshots about them. Somebody needs to do something. Make some Shido x Emishi SMUT at least. God.

Questions? Comments? Flames? Email me or just post a comment in the form of a review. I appreciate any and all feedback (but some feedback is more appreciated than others)

-----------

It's strange, because even though right now he is enjoying himself the most he has in months, the snake-bastard would probably take the most joy in tormenting him. Madoka is a sweet girl, but the only real reason why he is staying with her is because she loves him. It's not just a crush like many girls her age have: she is madly in love with him. Head-over-heels, bewitched, infatuated, enamored, smitten, besotted, hooked, enchanted, charmed, captivated, enraptured, dans la freaking_ amour_ in love with him. And, here he is, in the room right fucking next to hers, his hands creeping up Emishi's shirt just as Emishi's hands are creeping down _his _pants.

Jesus. _Jesus_.

If the snake-bastard ever found out about this, he'd have more nicknames for the both of them than he had for Juubei and Kazuki combined.

Emishi's sunglasses are still on (can he even fucking _see _anything through them?) and he wonders for a minute why he hasn't gotten rid of them. Shido is not the kind to say that somebody has beautiful eyes (and, given his uncertain interest in Madoka, one might say that he doesn't put much stock in them at all), but Emishi's are nice. With the damn sunglasses on, he's impossible to read, impossible to characterize as either a complete moron or somebody with a lot more talent than people give him credit for, but with them off he seems different. More serious maybe. Almost somber. With them off, he seems like he could be a writer or a painter.

And, really, it could be a possibility, if he wasn't so tied up in his idiotic notions of being a comedian. Emishi is much more creative than people give him credit for.

(_if the hand somewhere near his belt buckle doesn't ensure that he doesn't know what does_)

He reaches down to pull off the sunglasses, and instead threads a hand through Emishi's hair instead. For some reason it seems almost blasphemous to take them off now, when he is so obviously content to leave them on. It is fitting. In the same way that the snake-bastards glasses _had _to fall off or get completely smashed in every single battle, Emishi's sunglasses _have _to stay on. They just have to. It's a sort of battle, what they are doing right now, isn't it? Even though talking about it to others, he would never admit to even the possibility of losing in any kind of battle to Emishi, but when he gets serious Emishi's level is almost on par with his. _Almost_.

If he's ever been serious about anything in his life, Emishi is serious now.

But then again, in the end, neither of them win. They both end up divested of their clothes and they both end up coming together no matter who supposedly won or not, and when it is over they both stay still for the exact same amount of time and then roll over and sit up and pull their clothes back at the exact same moment. It is interesting how, in such a battlefield as the one they fight in, the stakes are much higher, and yet nobody ever wins. It is a lose-lose-win-win situation.

They stay like that on the bed for awhile, Shido sitting on the edge facing one way, Emishi facing on the opposite edge facing the other way, and do not move until there is a crash downstairs – somebody dropping a plate more, maybe – and they both jump, at the exact same moment. When it registers that the sound was not related to what they have done and where they did it, they both get up, and Emishi slinks off in his usual manner and Shido tidies up the bed and leaves the room a few minutes after him, and the next morning when Madoka asks him how his day was yesterday he will say it was good and maybe they will flirt and maybe they won't but either way it will be lies, all lies.

And then he will feel remorse, a moments of remorse, before he thinks that it is better this way. It is better to let her dream and fantasize and wish than it is to outright tell her that even though he _likes _her well enough, to think of her as a lover is almost disgusting to him, especially when he takes into account that she would probably ask him _why _– she's subtle, but she isn't subtle enough to take an outright rejection lying down – and that he really has no real reason as to why he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for her. She is sweet and pretty and talented and rich, and many people would kill to get into her pants (or her skirt, he hasn't ever seen her wear anything other than skirts or dresses), and he doesn't want it at all. There is the obvious age difference – not a huge one but there still is one, and she's also just so damn sweet there doesn't seem to be anything to her to keep him interested and it's cruel and it's mean and it's shallow as hell but it's how he feels.

It is not just because she isn't Emishi.

(_the feeling of guilt he gets when he thinks absently to himself that he eyes aren't half as interesting as Emishi's says otherwise_)

If anything, it's because she isn't as _interesting _as Emishi. He knows Madoka like the back of his hand, and he hasn't even known her that long. He has known Emishi for much longer (and known him more intimately), and he barely knows him at all. That is, he knows him, but what he knows is barely more than what Emishi shows the general public.

And the remorse, the twinge of guilt, will evaporate quickly, because what he is doing is not leading her on. It is a white lie.

Nothing but a little white lie.

**-Owari- **


End file.
